


Morning Star Timeline (743 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [6]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the third Red Rising novel and other events taking place within the novel's time frame, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 2





	1. March-July 743 PCE

**Author's Note:**

> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline. 
> 
> Exact dates are headcanons based on the assumption that Darrow's Triumph at the end of Golden Son takes place on March 15, 742 PCE, and that exactly 52 weeks passed since then and the first chapter of _Morning Star_. Days of the week were calculated backwards from the confirmation that October 17, 753 PCE is a Tuesday, on the assumption that the Society and Solar Republic still follow the same 365-day-with-leap-years calendar that the real world does, and that 744 is a leap year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 4/7/2020:**  
>  **Note 1:** In reviewing my timeline notes I noticed that Darrow's time in the Jackal's table is given as 270 days in _Dark Age_ compared to _Morning Star_ calling it "nine months in solitary confinement." Since that number of days translated to 9 intervals of 30, I applied the same logic to Darrow's three months of interrogation, inferring that he was interrogated for 90 days before he was placed inside the table. My timeline has been updated accordingly.  
>  **Note 2:** While re-reading Morning Star I noticed that nearly all of the historical references or worldbuilding details for the pre-Conquering Era were centered on America. Since the Battle of Phobos takes place in July, I felt this was a strong hint that Darrow's speech took place on July 4th. Romulus' comment in Chapter 41 that Mustang left Io for her secret peace talks two months before the Battle of Ilium means that given the travel time between Io and Mars, she would have had to have left in June. This puts the Battle of Ilium firmly in August 743 PCE.

### 743 P.C.E.

#### March: 

##### Friday, March 9 

  * Darrow is released from the Jackal’s table so that Cassius and Aja can take him back to Luna for dissection. [03, 13, 27] 
    * While being prepared for transport, two Gray legionnaires, Holiday and Trigg ti Nakamura, kill their fellow Dragoons and reveal themselves as undercover Sons of Ares agents.
    * After confirming their identities to Darrow by opening a channel to Sevro, they attempt to escape the Attican citadel.
    * En route, they are waylaid by Vixus au Sarna, who slips and reveals that Victra au Julii is still alive.
    * Refusing to leave her behind, Darrow diverts their escape route in order to rescue her.
    * Despite crippling the enemy with an EMP, the escapees are eventually pinned down on an outdoor landing pad, where Trigg is killed by Aja.
    * Refusing Cassius’ offer of surrender, Darrow leaps off the platform, pulling an injured Holiday and a sedated Victra down with him as a clawDrill crewed by the Sons of Ares breaks through to the surface.



##### Sunday, March 11

  * Darrow awakens in the medical facilities of Tinos to the sound of his uncle reading to him. [04a] 
    * After promising Dancer he’ll return to the war effort tomorrow, Darrow spends the rest of the day with his family.



##### Monday, March 12

  * That morning, Sevro and Ragnar arrive to bring Darrow to the mission briefing, where the Reaper is quickly brought up to speed on the state of the war. [04b] 
  * Darrow initially panics at the weight of the responsibility that has been thrust on his shoulders after Sevro released the footage of his Carving but manages to settle down after Ragnar takes him to visit the wounded Sons in the med bay.
  * After returning to the briefing room, Darrow and the rest of his war council begin making plans for the future.
  * Motivated by revenge for the death of her mother and the torture that Roque and Antonia and the Jackal put her through, Victra accepts Darrow’s offer to join the Sons of Ares.



##### Thursday, March 15

  * Mickey arrives in Tinos to carve Darrow and Victra back into fighting shape. [04c, 05]



#### May: 

##### Thursday, May 24

  * After recovering from their Carvings, Darrow and Victra start working out to get themselves combat ready. [06a] 



#### June: 

  * Praetor Antonia au Severus-Julii dispatched to the Rim to reinforce the Sword Armada. [24] 
  * Mustang and Kavax leave in secret for Mars to pursue peace negotiations with Octavia. [13, 14, 17] 



#### July:

##### Tuesday, July 3

  * After months of training and practice missions with Uncle Narol’s PitVipers, Darrow, Victra, and Holiday are inducted into the Howlers. [06b, 06c, 13] 
    * After receiving new intel from Dancer, Darrow and the Howlers smuggle themselves to Phobos to infiltrate Quicksilver’s tower and take him prisoner.



##### Wednesday, July 4

  * While sweeping the Sun Industries tower, they stumble into the middle of secret peace negotiations between Mustang and the Sovereign. [07a, 07b] 
    * In the chaos that erupts after discovering the meeting, Moira au Grimmus is killed, and the Howlers take Kavax au Telemanus prisoner.
    * After retreating to Phobos’ main hideout for the Sons, Darrow interrogates Kavax and learns that Mustang had attempted to contact Sevro and join forces months ago.
  * When Darrow and Sevro meet up to interrogate Quicksilver, they learn that the man was the one responsible for funding the Sons of Ares and financing Darrow’s carving into a Gold. 
    * The tension that has been building between Darrow and Sevro reaches a boiling point, and the two duke it out over their diverging leadership styles.
    * After their quarrel is settled, they return to the Howlers and begin putting Darrow’s new plan into motion.
  * The Battle of Phobos begins. [08a, 08b] 
    * Amids the chaos, Darrow, Ragnar, Mustang, and Holiday sneak off in one of Quicksilver’s yachts to liberate the Obsidians from the ice of Mars’ south pole.
    * Their ship is pursued and eventually shot down by Aja and Cassius, but not before Ragnar manages to cripple their enemy’s ship with an RPG.
    * After recovering from the crash and salvaging what supplies they could, the four set off towards the wreckage of Cassius’ ship to find shelter from the oncoming blizzard.
    * After driving off a tribe of Obsidian cannibals, they seal themselves inside the wreck’s mess hall to wait out the storm over a hot meal. [09] 



##### Thursday, July 5

  * Once the storm passes, the group awakens and gathers what supplies remain among the wreckage before setting off in pursuit of Cassius. [10] 
    * They confront Aja and Cassius in battle, but while Mustang wounds Cassius, Aja manages to kill Ragnar and escape as his sister Sefi descends from the sky with her Valkyries.
  * Despite Darrow’s best efforts to convince her, Alia Snowsparrow refuses to support the Rising, and orders Darrow, Mustang, and Holiday be sent to Asgard in chains. 
    * Having listened in on their conversation, Sefi is more open minded, and Darrow manages to convince her to join their cause.
  * With the help of Sefi and her Valkyrie, Darrow and Mustang manage to infiltrate and seize Asgard. 
    * They return to the Valkyrie spires, where Sefi deposes of her mother after Alia refuses Darrow’s last olive branch and proceeds to call her people to join the war against Gold.



##### Friday, July 13

  * After helping to rally the Obsidian tribes, Darrow and his group return to Tinos to begin coordinating the migration of Obsidians away from Mars’ south pole. [11] 



##### Saturday, July 14

  * In the early hours of the morning, Darrow goes looking for Victra and finds Mustang and the Telemanuses mingling with his mother and the rest of his family. [12] 
    * An aide comes looking for Darrow informing him that Cassius is awake and wants to speak to him.
  * Cassius asks Darrow if the Sons robbed a deep space asteroid warehouse after the escape from Attica. 
    * Upon receiving confirmation that they didn’t, he warns Darrow that the Jackal now has access to world killer-grade nuclear wepaons.
  * Darrow and the inner circle of the Rising debate the veracity of Cassius’s claims before Darrow ultimately decides on their next course of action.



##### Sunday, July 15

  * After preparations are complete, Darrow says goodbye to his family and to Dancer as the Red Armada leaves for the Rim. [01, 15] 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] RR Ch 01; “Twenty-four clans in the underground mining colony of Lykos, one Laurel per quarter.  
> [02] RR Ch 10; “They give monies and handouts to make generations dependent on the seventh day of each new Earth month.”  
> [03] MS Ch 02; “Three months of interrogation, nine months of solitary.”  
> [04] MS Ch 08;  
> [a] “It’s been two days since they brought you back in the shuttle.”  
> [b] “Tomorrow the war can have me again. But tonight, I belong to my family.”  
> [b] “We can get Mickey and his Equipment here by Thursday.”  
> [05] MS Ch 12; “In three days the Carver who made me into a Gold will be here.”  
> [06] MS Ch 13;  
> [a] “It was weeks of recovery in his wards as her nerves remembered how to walk and both of us tried to put on weight again under the supervision of Dr. Virany.”  
> [b] “Even after two months, the novelty hasn’t worn off seeing how much two chemically and genetically enhanced Peerless Scarred can lift.  
> [c] “It’s late night and the mirrors have fogged with condensation when we’re done with our workout.”  
> [07] MS Ch 15;  
> [a] “It’s night on this side of the world.”  
> [b] "There is none – not a surprise at 03:00."  
> [08] MS Ch 23;  
> [a] “It was seven hours ago that my lieutenants and I clustered in the Sons of Ares ready room and I told them and Dancer back in Tinos my plan.  
> [b] “Quicksilver has spent the remainder of the night activating his own cells and contacts in the Blue Hives.”  
> [09] MS Ch 27; “How arrogant we must have sounded, thinking we could descend and free the Obsidians in one night.”  
> [10] MS Ch 29; "By midday we find evidence of their passing."  
> [11] MS Ch 35; “On the eighth day after the fall of Asgard, I depart with Sefi, Mustang, Holiday, and Cassius to join Sevro in overseeing the final preparations for the migration.”  
> [12] MS Ch 36; “Past midnight and she’s only just arrived to help coordinate the final preparations between Quicksilver’s Security, the Sons, and our new navy, which I’ve given her command of until we’re reunited with Orion.”  
> [13] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [14] MS Ch 38; “In forty days, we’re going to destroy the Sword Armada and rip the beating heart out of the Society war machine.”  
> [15] MS Ch 39; “It’s been nearly seven years since Dancer and I met, yet it seems thirty on him.”  
> [16] MS Ch 40; “She and her Valkyrie have taken quickly to the gear of war, studying and training day and night with Holiday during our month and a half journey to Jupiter.”  
> [17] MS Ch 41; "Two months ago, I did not agree with Virginia’s plan to negotiate for peace. She left of her own accord with the backing of those frightened by our losses.”  
> [18] MS Ch 50;  
> [a] “I’ve not slept since the battle two days ago. Neither, it seems, has Romulus.”  
> [b] “We depart three days after my conference with Romulus, making additional repairs as we travel.”  
> [c] “But before he parts with me that night, I give him a holocube to watch in his cell.”  
> [19] MS Ch 51; “Hours after Cassius has left me, I’m woken from a restless dream by Sevro.”  
> [20] MS Ch 53; “Timestamp puts it three weeks ago, sir.”  
> [21] MS Ch 55;  
> [a] “Forty-nine days is a long time for my brother to make plans.”  
> [b] “Sevro and Victra marry seven nights later in a small ceremony in the auxiliary hangar of the Morning Star.”  
> [22] MS Ch 57; “Now, two months and three weeks after word of the destruction of the invincible Sword Armada reaches the core, Eight weeks after I proclaimed we sailed on Mars, seventeen days after the Sovereign’s declaration of martial law in all Society cities, the Red Armada approaches Luna, sailing past the Rubicon beacons without firing a shot.”  
> [23] MS Ch 59; ““How long were you imprisoned by Darrow, Cassius?” “Four months.””  
> [24] MS Ch 60; “Tell me, Praetor, you were conscripted to join the Sword Armada as it subjugated the Moon Lords in June of this year, were you not?”  
> [25] MS Ch 64; “A week after Mustang’s ascension, I stand beside her to watch her brother hang.”  
> [26] MS Ch 65;  
> [a] "In the weeks following the bombing of Luna and the ascension of Mustang, much has changed.  
> [b] “He retreated to Mercury with the core of his force.”  
> [c]  
> [d] “And there, in the Citadel landing platform in what was once the heart of Gold power, Cassius au Bellona and I shake hands and say farewell, almost six years to the day since we first met.”  
> [e] “Weeks later, I watch the waves overlap the shore as a gull careens overhead.”  
> 


	2. August-November 743 PCE

#### August: 

##### Wednesday, August 8

  * After being captured while sabotaging Mars’ communication relays, the Jackal executes Narol and broadcasts the deed across the solar system. [14, 18a, 18b, 19, 20]



##### Thursday, August 23

  * The Red Armada arrives at Ilium. Darrow and Mustang are invited to meet with Romulus au Raa on Io to discuss an alliance against Roque. [14, 16, 28, 31] 
    * Darrow tricks Roque into confirming the existence of the Sovereign’s nuclear weapons depot to Romulus, who furiously rejects Roque’s terms of peace.
  * With their forces gathered, the Red and Sword Armadas, along with the fleets of the Moon Lords, sail into battle. 
    * Darrow uses clawDrills to burrow his way into Roque’s flagship and storm the bridge.
    * After a sneak attack by Sevro shatters his fleet, Roque commits suicide rather than be taken prisoner.
  * Darrow and Victra destroy the Ganymede dockyards and frame Roque to delay the inevitable war between the Rising and the Rim. 



##### Saturday, August 25

  * Darrow has a holo conference with Romulus au Raa where they discuss the cleanup of the battle and come to an agreement on the timetable for the Rising’s departure. [18a] 



##### Tuesday, August 28

  * With the majority of their preparations complete, the Red Armada departs from the Rim and sails towards the core. [18b] 
    * That night, Darrow finds Roques holocube loaded with footage of their time at the Institute.
    * After contacting Holiday, he has Cassius brought up so that they can reminisce together.
    * Before sending Cassius back to his cell, Darrow gives him the footage that shows the Jackal slaughtering his family. [18c] 



##### Wednesday, August 29

  * Victra engages Antonia’s fleet in the belt and requests reinforcements. [19] 
    * Darrow and Sevro arrive with reinforcements to find the Julii fleet under Victra’s control and Kavax freed from Antonia’s brig.
  * Darrow’s group attempts to interrogate Antonia and Thistle. 
    * While Antonia proves stubborn, Thistle is more cooperative, and Antonia murders her to keep the Jackal’s secrets.
  * After Mustang departs to rejoin the main fleet, the _Pandora_ receives a public broadcast of the Jackal murdering Darrow’s uncle Narol. 
    * The Jackal’s broadcast throws the Red Armada into chaos as tensions boil over.
    * Darrow and his band race back to the Morning Star to find Sefi and the Obsidians preparing to hang Cassius.
  * To quell the infighting and prevent further bloodshed, Sevro hangs himself in order to prove a point to the mob. 
    * After Sevro recovers from the hanging, Victra kicks everyone out of the medBay for a private conversation, after which she and Sevro announce that they are getting married.



#### September: 

##### Tuesday, September 4

  * Sevro and Victra marry in a ceremony held aboard the _Morning Star._
    * During the reception, Darrow receives a conference call from the Jackal. [21b] 
    * He goes to take it in private, but Mustang follows him.



#### October: 

##### Tuesday October 30

  * Octavia declares martial law across all Society territories as the Rising makes its way into the Core. [22]



#### November: 

##### Friday, November 16

  * The Red Armada arrives in Lunar orbit. [20, 23] 
    * Darrow, Mustang and Sevro offer to set Cassius free on the promise that he leaves the Society behind and never returns.
  * After being let out of his cell, Cassius shoots Sevro and disarms Darrow and Mustang before letting Antonia out. 
    * Cassius and Antonia escape in the shuttle Darrow had prepared for him, bringing Darrow, Mustang, and Sevro’s body with them.
    * Once Cassius confirms his identity with Aja, their ship is rerouted to the Jackal’s flagship where the Jackal cuts off Darrow’s hand.
    * From there, they land on Luna, where they are taken down the Dragonmaw lift to Octavia’s private bunker.
    * After executing Antonia for her desertion of Roque following the Battle of Ilium, Octavia beings broadcasting in preparation for Darrow’s execution.
    * The Jackal convinces Octavia to let him do the deed with Sevro’s gun instead of a razor, but when he fires, the charge is a blank.
  * Cassius kills the Olympic Knights in the bunker and unlocks Darrow and Mustang’s restraints. 
    * Darrow lunges forward and stabs Octavia before nailing the Jackal to the floor.
    * While Cassius and Mustang duel Aja, Darrow uses a syringe full of Snakebite to awaken Sevro from his Haemanthus oil-induced coma.
    * Together Sevro, Darrow, Cassius, and Mustang manage to bring down Aja and kill her.
    * With the Protean Knight dead, Octavia warns them that Adrius must be stopped before succumbing to her wonds.
  * The Jackal reveals that he has seeded Luna with the stolen nuclear bombs and demands that Darrow kill himself or he will detonate them. 
    * Darrow pulls out the Jackal’s tongue while Lysander and Mustang convinces the Ash Lord’s fleet to destroy Lilath’s ship.
    * With the Jackal’s flagship destroyed, the nuclear threat ends, and the heroes march into the senate where Mustang is declared Sovereign.



##### Friday, November 23: 

  * The Jackal is put on trial and hanged for his crimes. [25] 
    * With Darrow’s support, Mustang walks up to the scaffold to pull her brother’s feet.
  * After her brother's execution, Mustang abolishes capital punishment. [30]



#### December: 

##### Wednesday December 5

  * Cassius says farewell to Darrow as he departs from Luna with Lysander in tow. [02, 26a, 26b, 26c, 26d, 29]



##### Friday December 28

  * After securing Luna, Darrow and Mustang take a vacation to Earth, where Mustang finally introduces him to their son Pax. [16, 21a, 26a, 26b, 26c, 26d, 26e]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ides_of_March “The Ides of March was a day in the Roman calendar that corresponds to 15 March. It was marked by several religious observances and was notable for the Romans as a deadline for settling debts. In 44 BC, it became notorious as the date of the assassination of Julius Caesar which made the Ides of March a turning point in Roman history.”  
> [28] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
> [29] IG Ch 02; “You’d think a month’s journey back would let me catch up on sleep.”  
> [30] IG Ch 27; “The day she pulled Adrius’ feet, she abolished capital punishment.”  
> [31] IG Ch 47; “Ten years ago, the Dockyards of Ganymede were destroyed.”


End file.
